Jealousy
by Hobohunter
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Chris and Jill! :3 ChrisJill and -hint- towards LeonClaire


His fingers lightly strummed a few guitar strings, he wasn't in the mood to play a song right now. He just felt like holding his Father's old acoustic, remembering the cold and starry nights when his father would play for his sister and him. Those days were just now old and distant memories.

He exhaled and saw his breath mist up, it must have been cold out; just like way back when. Of course he wasn't wearing a coat, most men didn't think that they had a need for them. He rubbed his forearm and felt the goose bumps that had rose on his skin. The man reached for the brown bottle that was next to him and took a huge swig, it seemed that bitter alcohol was the only thing that he could trust right now. Not his sister, his friends, his......

Lover. He thought and mentally slapped himself, he never really considered her as his lover. But he didn't really have any other terms to call her now. Crush? No, it wasn't just a crush, he knew that for sure. Miss Valentine won his heart, and fell for her. Bad. And now she's inside with some guy that saved her in Raccoon City.

Chris Redfield let Jill Valentine down. And that broke his heart more than anything. He loved her and she was taken away by a man she just met. Well that's what he thought, he hadn't really spoken to her since her arrival. Him... that 'Carlos' just swooped in and took her away from him.

He wanted to tell her the night of the Mansion Incident that he loved her.... but he thought that he was playing with his emotions and somehow taking advantage of her. But seeing that man with her, being so close and laughing with one another. It infuriated him. No. It pissed him off with a hint of jealousy. Or was it all jealousy? He didn't know, he never felt this way before.

Chris scowled and plucked a string too hard, "Dammit." he muttered as he looked at the snapped metal chord. Those strings were the same ones from when his Father played that guitar. After all the years of being so careful with it, he broke one from frustration.

"Wow, you suck even worse at playing now." said a snippy voice behind him. Chris turned back and saw Jill leaning in the door frame. She smiled softly and spoke again, "Do I have cooties or something?" He furrowed his brow and looked up at the moon. "I have no idea what you're talking about Valentine. Go back in, it's cold out."

The brunette laughed and sat down next to him. "It may be cold, but I'll stick it out with you. Oh here...." She unsheathed a combat knife from her boot and handed it to him, "You left that behind and I thought that you might want it back." Chris clutched the grip of the blade and squeezed tightly. It was the knife that he always had with him, before and after the Spencer Estate. He lost it after a scuffle with some Umbrella soldiers in his rundown safe house.

"Thanks Valentine." he said as he stabbed the tip into the soft, weathered wood of the porch, "I thought I would never see this thing again." He glanced down and saw the moon reflect off the cool metal.

"You're welcome, Chris," she stressed his name and continued on, "I found it in your little dumpy hideout. I knew I was close to finding you after I found that knife. I've been looking all over for you, did you not want me to find you?" she glanced over him.

He shook his head and stared at the sky, "I would never want you not to find me.... I was number one on Umbrella's hit list Jill, I didn't want you to get hurt." he reached down to touch her knee, but quickly changed that idea and grabbed his bottle instead.

Jill watched his sudden movement and sighed, "Are you upset that I was saved by Carlos in Raccoon?" she gripped his shoulder tightly. Chris placed his bottle back down on the porch and looked her in the eyes, "I'm angry that I wasn't there to help anyone. Not Claire... not you. I could've done something to stop it from happening."

She sighed once again and turned his face to look at her, "There was nothing that you could do. It just happened, and we're still alive. We can fight and bring justice to all the innocent people that died because of Umbrella."

"But I didn't even save _you._ The one person in this world I trust besides my sister." he looked at Jill and saw a warm smile spread across her lips.

"So you trust me Redfield? You know that I trust you completely, I can't even trust my own Father." It's true, even before Dick Valentine: the cat burglar, was incarcerated; Jill hadn't been able to trust him at all. "But- I also have a little trust in Carlos as well."

When Chris heard Jill say 'but', it felt like his world was crashing down on him. Carlos: she trusted _him,_ she escaped with _him,_ she loved _him_! It was too much for Chris. He took his beer bottle and chucked it across the yard, hearing a satisfying crash when it contacted with a tree.

Jill looked at him with a calm expression on her face. "You really are somethin', you know that? I searched for _you _for months. Months! And I finally found you here. You didn't even tell me that you had a safe house. For God sakes, Rebecca is even in there! Why didn't you tell me where you were?!"

Chris looked down at the old guitar and sighed, "I heard about Carlos from Barry months ago... I thought that you would be better off with him. After all, he saved you in Raccoon..." Jill placed her hand on Chris's and smiled.

"You were the one that saved me in the mansion. You risked your life and searched all over that hell-hole for me. If you had known about Raccoon City, I'm positive that you would have been there in a heartbeat."

Chris gave a slight smirk and nodded, "You're right Jill, I woulda been there for you. But I had no idea until I saw the aftermath on the news. I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me for not being there?"

She smiled and shook her head, "There was nothing to forgive in the first place. It wasn't your fault that the virus got out again. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been alive to survive once again. You're my hero." Jill bent in and kissed Chris on the cheek sweetly.

Now Chris Redfield was a tough man. And tough men don't like to show off any signs of emotion, but when Jill kissed his cheek; he felt his face turn red-hot. He swore his heart was beating a million miles a minute after her lips connected with his skin.

Chris looked at Jill and was lost in the grey stormy sea that were her eyes. The light from the windows flickered and looked like firelight danced across her silky skin. He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. Her skin was soft, yet cool to the touch. He brought his face close to hers and saw how their heavy breathing misted up between them.

"Chris..." she whispered across his slightly parted lips. A shiver ran up his spine as she spoke his name. So soft and delicate, like an Angel's whisper. Chris placed his other hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Their first kiss together; it felt like the world was melting around them and time was standing still. All of their fears and nightmares disappeared as the two melded together to become one. Zombies, viruses, Tyrants, Wesker, were nothing but terrible dreams and didn't exist right then and there.

As the two drew apart, Jill looked to the sky and smiled, "It's snowing." She pointed to the white fluffy flakes that fell from the darkened sky. Chris placed his hand out and watched the specks melt into water across his palm.

"It's beautiful" said Jill as she watched the flakes glisten in the moonlight. Chris looked at her again and smiled, "Not as beautiful as you." He reached for her again and was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Wow it's snowing Leon! Look!!" said Claire as she opened the front door. She stepped outside and looked out into the night sky. Leon, not too far behind her; watched and smiled, "You still like snow after being in Antarctica?"

Claire turned around and smiled warmly, "Of course I do. As long as there's not zombies involved." she stuck her tongue out and caught a snowflake on it. He chuckled softly and watched her carry on. "So what's up Redfield. Valentine?" asked Leon as he kept his eyes on Claire.

Chris saw a slight smirk tug at the corner of Kennedy's mouth and replied, "Nothin' much Rookie. Just enjoying the new snow like everyone else." Leon nodded in response and kept his eyes glued to the younger Redfield.

Jill looked at Chris and smiled, "Maybe we should go inside. I'm sure those two would like to be alone too." she stood up and grabbed his guitar. Chris looked at the two Raccoon survivors and frowned, "Why?.... Oh, no!" he leapt up from his seat and stared Leon down like a maniac. Jill sighed and grabbed his arm, "Come on Redfield, she's a big girl now'."

After that, the two walked inside and made their way to the den. They laid by the crackling fire and fell asleep in each other's arms. Both dreaming about the other and how much they love them.

A/N: O.o New story? WHAT!?! lol jk. I apologize for my lack of updating. T-T I have been swamped with everything and plus finals are this week. College sucks XD I've been working on this story for a while because I have had no time to write it. I know it's a ChrisJill, but I needed some LeonClaire in it 83

I hope you guys like it! And please don't flame about the pairings, it's my preference! :D And I hope to have an update for EIN soon, hopefully before Christmas!


End file.
